Scurvy Dog
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: From a young age Carlos had 'belonged' to Harry Hook, their relationship had gone from pet to partners, unfortunately Carlos being chosen to go to Auradon meant he left his boyfriend but the young genius would be dammed if he'd leave Harry on the Isle of the Lost. Story Idea sent from White Collar Black Wolf. Leave a review if you enjoy. CarlosXHarry
1. Chapter 1

It had all started when Carlos De Vil was just six years old; he used to trail after his mother whenever she went to the docks to sift through the lastest arrivals of trash from Auardon.

By the docks was usually the ex-pirates, dirty goblins and a small group of trouble-makers, led by Uma, daughter of Urserla, and the tiny De Vil was terrified of them.

Uma's group was made up of the Jolly Roger's old crew's children; children made of patches and salt water.

Carlos was much smaller than the other kids he went to classes with, he was tiny but clever; with his shock white hair and freckled face he stood out from the rest of his classmates and it caught the attention of one of Uma's crew.

"hey De Vil!" Uma called from up on her makeshift box throne, "I think you've got fleas." and her crew dissolved in laughter.

Cruella simply flicked the ash off her cigarette at them, "nasty sea-brats." she hissed.

Peeking out from behind his mother's fur coat Carlos looked up the queen of the docks, flanked by her firstmate and bodyguard, before ducking to hide again.

Finally the boat came in and Cruella barged her way on first, leaving her son waiting on the other side; she didn't like the idea of Carlos pocketing anything he wanted.

"well, well. Look a stray dog." Harry Hook, Uma's firstmate, approched Carlos with an arragont air.

"I'm not stray." Carlos said firmly, not looking at Harry.

Harry was a very handsome seven year old, with his wavy brown hair and charming smile he could sway an argument with his charm, or if all else fails his father's old hook.

"shouldn't all dogs be on leashes?" Harry was trying to get a rise out of Carlos.

However Carlos was a very patient child, he knew not to get angry quickly or his mother would be cross, so he simply sighed and sat quietly on the floor.

Harry scowled, his light eyes becoming intense, holding his hook close the the smaller boy, "maybe i should take you to the pound." he hissed.

"do you get fed there?" Carlos said off-hand, eyes never leaving his mother on the boat.

If he had been looking at Harry he would have seen the other boy flinch slightly; although he was not the oldest child who was gifted with their father's red coat and Jolly Roger, Harry knew his father cared for him as much as any villians cared for their kids.

Harry glanced at Cruella who had simply left her six year old son on a dock filled with theives and murders, just to dig through some garbage.

"come on." Harry said firmly, gripping the smaller boy by his arm and dragging him up.

Carlos panicked and ripped himself away, being smaller he could wriggled out of most situations, "no, mother will be angry."

"and I'll get angry if you don't come." Harry said through his teeth, trying to remain calm.

Young Carlos thought it over of who he was more afraid of; on the one hand Harry was bigger than him, he had his hook and a whole crew behind him but on the other hand Cruella didn't have to touch him to hurt.

"well, I'm not scared of you." Carlos stated, forcing his voice to be steady, and sat back on the floor.

"not scared?" Harry breathed.

Just as Harry went to grab Carlos once more Uma shouted for him since she'd got bored with Gil trying to entertain her.

Out of the corner of his eye Carlos watched Harry walk away, his heard beating a mile and minuet and finally he could breath properly but he quickly seized up again at the sight of Cruella.

"carry this." Was all she said as she handed her tiny son a huge bag of stuff she'd managed to haggle for.

At school the next day Carlos made sure to make himself as small as possible, as usual, he knew the other kids didn't like him very much becasue he was smart and had skipped a year.

Carlos stayed sat at his desk when everyone else went to the cafeteria for lunch, since he had no money or food from home he decided to study.

That was the plan until Harry stabbed his hook into the desk, "not going out for a walk?" Harry grinned cockily.

"no." Carlos answered, knowing better than to ignore an asked question.

Harry stared down at the young De Vil and simply couldn't find it in his dark heart to bully the boy anymore; sighing deeply he dropped half his 'fish surprise' sandwich onto the table.

"you should eat, it's good for your brain." Harry called as he swished out of the room.

With a slight hesitation Carlos placed his book down and bit into the very strong sandwich but he was glad of the meal.

Carlos had expected Harry's kindness to have just been a one time thing but every school day the young pirate would seek him out and share his lunch with Carlos, even if he never stayed in the same room to eat.

"why do you keep feeding me?" Carlos finally asked after two weeks of Harry sharing his lunches.

Stopping just by the door Harry turned back around, "you want me to stop?" he challenged.

Carlos poked at the clam chowder in the cup, there was definately more meat in his cup than in Harry's, "no, you're like a friend."

Harry scowled, he hadn't meant to keep giving the young De Vil food but he simply couldn't stop himself anymore, "we can't be friends." he stated firmly.

Feeling his heart drop a little with disappointment Carlos knew he shouldn't have got his hopes up but he'd never been shown any kind of kindness.

"I could be a member of your crew?" Carlos asked slowly.

A weird feeling wrapped itself around Harry's stomach, he wasn't sure what it was so he quickly shook it off, "it ain't my crew, it's Uma's."

"can I just be your's then?" Carlos said innocently.

Harry surveyed the young De Vil, a tiny genius who had been dealt a bad hand in life, even worse than most of them, and the strange feeling gripped him once more.

"yeah, let's do that." Harry smiled, unhooking one of his silver necklaces.

Hanging from the chain was an anchor and it was warm on Carlos's skin as the young pirate fastened it around his neck, "this means you're mine, don't lose it." Harry told him firmly.

For the first time in a long time Carlos felt happy, he tucked the anchor safely under his shirt and smiled up at Harry.

The young pirate patted Carlos awkwardly on the shoulder before leaving, the weird feeling slowly creeping up into his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

So the two fell into a patten; Harry would share his lunch with Carlos but never stay and then as school let out the young De Vil would trial after the pirate to Urserla's Fish & Chip Shop, he never went in though.

"you're out here a lot." Gil said as he sat down heavily next to Carlos.

Gil was very much like his father; lots of brawn and not a lot of brains, sometimes he seemed a little too nice to be part of an evil villians crew.

"so are you." Carlos stated not looking up from his book.

Gil shrugged, "I annoy Uma a lot but I think Harry just likes throwing me out of the door."

Carlos wished he could go inside the Fish and Chip Shop but he knew better than to enter a gangs headquarters.

Suddenly Gil pulled at the silver chain, Carlos quickly tucked it back away, without a word the young Gaston grabbed Carlos by the hand and strided the both of them back into the resturant.

Uma was sat on the counter watching the fuzzy television showing some broardcast from Auradon, the shop smelt like salt, seaweed and steam and a haggled looking Urserla throwing plates of mystery food at them.

Gil could easily pick up the lighter Carlos and he placed him on the counter close to Uma, "this belongs to Harry."

Turning sharply Uma looked the young De Vil up and down before standing on the counter, her shell incrusted boots slamming down hard, "well, he isn't mine." she said casually.

Carlos glanced at the fuzzy, almost completely gone, television screen; without a word he jumped off the counter, pulled up a chair and began tinkering with the wires connecting the television.

"don't touch that!" Uma shouted, catching everyone's attention.

One thing Carlos couldn't do was stop doing a job once he'd started, so against his better judgement he carried on with his tinkering.

A strong arm wrapped tightly around Carlos's thin waist and began to pull him away, luckily just as he finished and the signal became clearer; all the colours weren't bleeding into each other and the sound could be heard properly.

"no way." Uma breathed approching the screen, revelling in the clear picture, "you fixed it stray."

Carlos looked at Uma, she seemed impressed, but she wasn't smiling at the young De Vil, the pirate queen was smiling at her firstmate.

"he isn't a stray, darlin', he's mine." Harry grinned.

From that time Carlos would spend the afternoons during the week with Uma's crew at the docks or fish shop; the young De Vil wasn't exactly part of the crew, he mainly just sat on Harry's knee and sometimes Uma would hand him something to fix but Carlos was happy to be useful.

Unfortunately, although Uma was the queen of the docks she wasn't queen of the town, that tital belonged to Mal, daughter of Maleficent, and the two girls were somewhat at war; whatever Mal had Uma wanted and visa versa.

So when Jay, only child of Jafar, a quick thinking thief, spotted the small De Vil sitting amongst the pirates he quickly reported to Mal.

Carlos was happy to escape his mental mother so often, it helped him relax, and always having some kind of attention from Harry on him made the young De Vil feel special.

The years passed, Carlos never became a true member of the pirate crew but he did become much closer to Harry.

Harry became more and more possesive of Carlos, he even didn't let Uma touch the young De Vil, but Carlos grew up he began to find himself a little more and he didn't need to be protected so much.

"stop threatening people Harry." Carlos said firmly after Harry had scared away some of his science friends.

Harry kept a strong hold on Carlos's hand, "thought you liked me protecting you, you've never complained before." he pointed out.

"I'm not a little kid anymore." Carlos reminded him; he was eleven now, "I like that you care but I can't only be your's."

"but you are mine." Harry hissed, pulling at the anchor necklace, "you being ungreatful?"

Carlos smacked Harry's hook away, "you're being spiteful. I want to be your friend, not your pet."

Huffing deeply Harry looked away, trying not to get angry at Carlos, "fine, fine. I'll dial it back." he promised.

Not used to being listened to Carlos was overcome with gratitude that Harry would at least try that he stood on his tiptoes to kiss Harry on the cheek.

So the friendship moved from Harry not wanting to share to them being equals but it all changed when Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, previously home schooled, started attending school and befriended Carlos when he turned thirteen.

The only other proper friend Carlos had ever had was Harry so when Evie was adiment to be friends with him, being very kind and sweet to him, she also had a love for science.

Through Evie the young De Vil properly met Mal and Jay, the young theif instantly regonising Carlos and Mal made it her mission to get Carlos into her gang.

"you're hanging out with Mal and Jay a lot." Harry mentioned one afternoon while Uma was waiting tables.

"I'm hanging out with Evie, them two are just there." Carlos corrected.

Harry observed the younger boy, the overwhelming urge to protect him was nearly unbareable but he'd promised to behave and he wanted Carlos to be happy as much as he wanted Uma to be powerful.

"just watch out, they're both sneaky." Harry warned.

Carlos kissed the pirate happily on the cheek, "I will."

But over the course of a year Carlos began to actually like Mal and Jay, they were fun to be around and had the run of the whole marketplace; although he was never one for causing too much trouble he enjoyed the freedom he got from running around with them.

Harry could no longer contain his jealousy, everytime Carlos spoke positivly about Mal and her gang it poured more fuel on the fire until the pirate exploded one night.

"enough! You like them so much don't bother coming back!" Harry shouted at a shocked Carlos and grabbed the younger boy roughly.

The whole Fish and Chip Shop stopped and stared.

"what's the matter with you?" Carlos whispered, burning from all the eyes on them.

"all I've heard from you all year is about Mal or Jay." Harry snarled.

Carlos tried to wriggled from Harry's grip but the pirate held tight, "they're my friends." he said softly.

"and what am I? A table? Some dirt?" Harry was shaking.

"you're more than just my friend." Carlos started to say but Harry was dragging him to the door already, "wait! I care about you more than I could ever a friend."

For a small body Carlos was stronger than Harry expected and he couldn't force him easily out of the door, "what, like you love me?" Harry snorted giving another push.

"if that's the name you wanna give what we have then, yeah, I do. I love you." Carlos trialed off, knowing how much like a kid from Auradon he sounded but it physically pained him to even think Harry wouldn't be in his life anymore.

Harry faultered, he stopped pushing and loosened his bruising grip on Carlos's arm, "we're villians, we can't love." he reminded Carlos softly.

"well, it's more than friendship we have." Carlos gave a shy smile, "don't you want more?"

Harry's eyes flickered around the shop, Uma standing at the counter with a knowing look on her face, so with his own smile he bent down slightly and kissed Carlos gently on the lips.

Unfortunately their love for each other didn't stop the soon-to-be kind of Auradon from uprooting Carlos, along with Mal, Jay and Evie, to go to Auradon as some kind of experiment.

Carlos left in such a hurry and with so little time that when Harry heard that his boyfriend was gone it was nearly a full day later and Carlos was far away.

The guilt of not being able to tell Harry he was leaving tore Carlos up inside for the first month he was there, he couldn't sleep without seeing Harry's handsome face and while Mal spun her own plan to steal Fairy GodMother's magic wand, Carlos began to work on his own to bring Harry to him in Auradon.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos started by writing letters to the Royal Council, figuring that if they'd agreed to allowing the daughter of the worst villian into Auradon then they may give one more of them a chance, but he never heard back.

So he tried researching if there were any pirates left in Auradon but the only ones were the Sparrow clan and even they were treated with causion.

The sercurity was so tight around the island that even Carlos couldn't crack it; no matter how hard he tried.

During the time Mal had concoted her plan to make Ben fall in love with her so they could steal the wand, the soon-to-be-king had become a strange kind of docile and Carlos knew when to take his chance.

"hey Ben, hey." Carlos managed to catch the blond king the day after the big Tourney game.

Ben smiled widely at the young De Vil, his face all a glow with love, "hey Carlos, what's going on?"

"I was wondering if I could ask a favour?" Carlos asked almost breathless.

"of course!" Ben flashed his pearly whites.

Carlos took a deep breath, "I was wondering, since we're doing so well, you wouldn't mind bringing over another villian kid?" he'd spent hours practicing what he was going to say, making sure it sounded respectful.

A tiny frown creased Ben's forehead before his whole face lit up, "if they're a friend of your's then they must be good, who is it?"

Relief washed over Carlos, all the worry that Ben would flat out say no instantly vanished, "it's Captain Hook's son, Harry."

Ben properly frowned at the name, "a pirate?" he said quietly.

"he's got a good heart!" the young De Vil quickly said, "he's very dear to me." he added.

Whatever was in the love potion was obviously fogging Ben's brain because he agreed to invite Harry over to Auradon.

"why do you want him here?" Mal snapped when she got back from her date with Ben and was told the news.

Carlos patted Dude, the campus mutt he'd managed to befriend, feeling a little guilty becasue he knew how much Mal and Jay hated Uma's crew.

"cos, he's my boyfriend and I want him here." Carlos muttered.

Mal rolled her eyes, apparently still very against the idea of love and relationships, "he'll be here soon enough, along with the rest of his low-life crew, when we get our hands on the wand, remember."

Jay and Evie shifted uneasily; secretly they'd been enjoying living in Auradon, they both had been praised and encouraged with the good behaviour they'd shown and it made them feel better than what they'd ever felt on the Isle of the Lost.

Unfortunately neither of them had the courage to tell Mal.

"he could help." Carlos tried, hoping to calm an annoyed Mal.

Mal scoffed, "yeah, help himself to the wand." she sighed deeply and saw the saddened look on the younger boy's face; as much as she wanted to be Mal was not made of stone, "ugh, fine, but don't forget what we have to do."

A couple of days later a sleek black limo pulled into Auradon Prep, this time with only one passenger.

Harry glared at the pastal, light coloured place before him, even during the short ride from the Isle of the Lost he'd already got sick of the overwhelming goodness now surrounding him but he had agreed to be there for one reason alone; to be with Carlos.

Uma had nearly beaten him black and blue for his brooding over missing Carlos so when the invite arrived she'd practically thrown her firstmate at them.

Carlos stood nervously next to Headmirstree Godmother and Prince Ben, along with the other villian kids, as Harry climbed out of the limo, a look of disgust on his handsome face.

"Welcome!" Fairy Godmother greeted happily, "how pleased we are to have you here." she was lying through her smile.

Harry's eyes wondered to his small boyfriend, the whole reason he'd abandoned his captain, but one look at the slightly rounder, freckled face the young pirate knew he'd made the right decision.

"the pleasure is all mine." Harry soothed, bowing to Headmistress GodMother.

Fairy GodMother giggled, charmed by the pirate, but quickly collected himself, "there are rules here; they include curfews and returning books promptly but most importantly students are not permitted to carry weapons."

Gesturing to the sword swinging from Harry's belt and his very shiny hook.

Harry looked personally offended, stepping back he was about to argue when Carlos wrapped him in a tight hug.

"missed you." Carlos whispered, "don't get yourself sent back."

Wrapping his arms tightly around his smaller boyfriend Harry felt his anger melting away; with only slight reluctence now the young pirate handed over his sword but faltered at his hook.

"I can't let you have this." Harry tried to sound nice but he was just as possesive of his hook as he was of Carlos.

"may I suggest a comprimise?" Ben cut in, sensing a heated argument brewing, "maybe Harry could hold onto his hook but only wear it in his room?"

Fairy GodMother looked awkward but she couldn't really argue with the soon-to-be-king, "what a lovely idea."

"say yes." Carlos hissed through his teeth, desprate for Harry not to be sent back.

Harry sighed, "that would be appricated." he said blandly.

Another bed had been fitted in the villian boy's room, much to Jay's dismay, so Harry dropped his bag onto the bed before turning to Carlos and kissing him deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

As happy as Carlos was to finally have Harry back with him, it seemed the young pirate was struggling to adapt to the new surroundings; back on the Isle it was survival of the strongest and Harry had fought hard to protect his boyfriend.

But in Auradon the worst thing about was high pollon count; there were cameras and security everywhere, the only danger was the Villian kids.

"why do I have to wear this?" Harry moaned, tugging at his smart clothes.

Even though there was no uniform at Auradon Prep, teachers approved more when their students looked presentable and Harry had been pursuded into a smart, dark red shirt.

"I think you look very handsome." Carlos soothed.

Harry gripped Carlos's hand tightly; he hated the calmness in Auradon but his normally anxious boyfriend was happier.

Bending down to steal a quick kiss Harry threw himself onto his new bed, annoyed at how much he enjoyed the softness, "so, what's the plan with Mal's little gang?" he asked.

Carlos placed Dude beside the young pirate, "we're trying to get Fairy GodMother's wand, so we can take down the barrier." he explained but didn't sound excited or happy about the situation.

"and you really want that? To be under your mother again." Harry questioned.

Over the past month, since Carlos was brought to Auradon, the young pirate had been set of terrorizing Cruella, since he knew that she couldn't take her anger out on her son and he despised the thought that she could put her bony hands on Carlos again.

"it's not just about me." Carlos sighed deeply, "everything will work out."

Harry pulled his boyfriend down onto the bed and into a crushing hug, "that's Krakken breath and you know it." the young pirate hissed.

For a while they stayed laid on the bed until they finally decided to face the world.

"he ain't gunna be a part of this plan." Mal snapped later that night while they were discussing the corrination.

Harry gave a fake pout, "look tiny dragon, we all want the same results, why not have another pair of hands?" he flashed both empty hands, his hook safely with Carlos.

"it could be easier." Jay put in, still wearing his Tourney uniform.

Mal roughly slammed down her sketchbook, the drawing of the wand on full display, "more likely harder. I don't trust him to keep his mouth shut." she glared at the young pirate.

Harry's fingers twitched, wishing he had his sword, or at least his hook in hand, instead he gave a strained smile, "that makes two of us."

"I trust him." Carlos said firmly.

"I kinda do too." Evie added, mentally sizing Harry up for a handsome new outfit.

The purple haired girl shot a glare at the princess, not used to being disagreed with, "he's not helping." she grit out.

"think about it Mal, we all want the same thing right?" Carlos tried to inject reason into the situation.

Realising that she wasn't going to win the argument, plus she had to work on pushing down her invading feelings for Ben, so she scoffed and left the room.

"did I win that?" Harry whispered to his boyfriend.

Carlos gently gave Harry back his hook, "well, she didn't hit you so yeah."

Now that Harry knew where he stood in the group; Evie's new project for clothes, a decent oppoinant for Jay and someone for Mal to project all her hate onto, the next hurdle was to find his place in the school.

The young pirate was even less of a team player Jay, Harry would never have made it into the Tourney team, but enjoyed seeing Carlos running around the field, and he found the quietness of the classrooms distracting.

Things did not improve as Family Day rolled around; every students parents would be attending, meaning the villian kids had to be on even better behaviour and Harry wanted nothing more than to hide in a corner.

"darlin', please stop." Harry sighed as he watched his smaller boyfriend guzzle chocolate straight from the fountain.

Carlos wiped the dripping chocolate off the end of his nose and smiled up at the pirate, "but it's so yummy."

Using the sleeve of his fancy, hand-embroidered shirt to wipe the rest of Carlos' face, ignoring the disapproving looks from parents and students alike, "I get that." he laughed, "but gluttony is a sin and we're meant to be good."

Carlos raised a dark eyebrow, "did you pick up a Jimmy Cricket?" he teased.

Suddenly Mal grabbed them both by the arms, "we've been invited to play croquet." she hissed, "with all the royals." Mal waved at a grinning Ben.

Examining the blunt mallet Harry quickly abandoned the game to chase around Dude with his boyfriend; even though there were hundreds of rules, things were slightly more freeing.

Hearing the unessercary shieking of an old queen made all the fun stop; it was Aurora's mother demaning the villian kids, claiming they couldn't possibly change and were exactly like their parents.

Carlos felt dread in his stomach, hating the thought that he could become anything like his mother and even Mal had changed, she seemed softer; even though Harry had no obligations to anyone other than Carlos or Uma the young pirate felt possesive of all of them as the rest of the Auradon's youth began to spit vile things.

"exactly like our parents huh?" Harry swaggered forwards, placing himself firmly between the idiot Chad Charming and Mal, "then you should be like your mother then? Kind, compassionate, forgiving? Isn't that what heros do?"

"we cannot forgive their crimes." Queen Leah gasped out.

Harry grabbed a mallet again, swining it next to him, "understandable, you heros sure hold onto grudges, and that's coming from the son of a pirate who wanted a ten year old dead, but what evil deeds have this lot done since getting here?" the young pirate slung out an arm, giving the question to the whole party.

"she used magic." Audrey, Aurora's daughter, snapped pointing viciously at Mal; who was now hand in hand with a worried looking Ben.

Mal could only shrug, "I was asked for hair transformation." she muttered, more self consious than normal.

"so, heros asked a favour from a known villian and she delivered without any side effects." Harry reasoned; time without a weapon was doing wonders for his reasoning skills.

"well, he likes bullying people." Chad scoffed gesturing towards Jay.

Harry so desprately wanted to smash Chad in the face with the mallet but held back, "and led your useless butt to Tourney victory. Anything else?"

Silence followed, the villian kids had appeared to be very well behaved since arriving in Auradon, except they'd secretly been planning something partically evil their once very passionate plans had dwindled, and not even the teachers had a bad word.

"Harry's right." Soon-to-be-king Ben stepped forwards, "as heros we should forgive and rise above." he gave a blinding smile.

Within moments all the adults were smiling again, any tension vanishing, the next generation still seemed a little put out but didn't pursue the fight anymore.

"ever thought about joining the student debate team?" Ben asked Harry.

The young pirate picked up Dude, who had been chewing on a croque ball, "do I get my sword back?"

Ben laughed, "your words are sharper and stronger than your sword." he patted the young pirate on the shoulder before going to speak to his King and Queen parents.

"make a hero out of you yet." Carlos whispered and kissed his boyfriend hard on the cheek.

As Harry looked around the gardens he truely took in that none of the villian kids were acting as such and a small amount of worry flowed in his stomach.

"what about the plan?" Harry asked later that night when the group all met up, "to bring down the barrier, if we're all good guys now?"

All four of them exchanged looks, obviously none of them wanted to go ahead with the plan anymore, all had been freed from the shackles of their parents but still felt obliged to see the plan through.

"like any good hero we have to make our parents proud and taking down the barrier will make them proud." Mal reasoned without passion.

"still going ahead." Evie agreed and Jay nodded too.

Carlos was a little more hesitant to agree, dreading his mother, but having Harry there as a protection he'd soon need more than ever was a comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

Even though the end of their plan was in sight with the corrination looming closer, there was no excitment, only dread at seeing the warm and kind Auradon would be tainted with the filth from the Isle of the Lost.

The night before the corrination Harry couldn't sleep, even worse than Carlos who had finally be lulled to sleep by Dude, so he carefully wondered the halls towards the kitchen and found Mal.

"didn't think you could cry little dragon?" Harry said quietly, catching Mal shedding a tear while baking.

The purple haired girl scowled at Harry, angry at being caught, "I'm not made of salt, so anything is possible." she snapped with no force.

Harry watched Mal in silence, trying to figure out what she was thinking; Carlos was easy to read, Evie had a tendency to blurt out her feelings and even Jay showed how he was feeling to how hard he punched.

"so, everything is gunna change tomorrow." Harry said casually.

"yep, it's what we all ever wanted." Mal replied a little too quickly.

The young pirate sighed, "of course, living in our parent's shadows really is our furture." he said sarcastically.

"what do you want me to do?" Mal suddenly shouted, "if we don't do this I'll have to explain to Ben that everything has been a lie and if we do then..."

"Auradon gets thrown into the tar pits." Harry finished slowly.

As badly as he destrately wanted Uma, and even Gil, with him again there was a heavy worry pressing in his stomach at the very thought of the barrier being taken down.

"we could not do it." Harry suggested, "the golden prince would understand." part of the young pirate hated how calm he now felt.

Mal looked conflicted; the Villian kids had spent their entire lives trying to please their parents, thinking there was nothing better but there in Auradon they were being allowed to be themselves amd enjoy their lives.

"no, we're doing this." Mal stated firmly, "I'm breaking Ben's spell too." she added.

"I couldn't imagine finding out Carlos doesn't really love me." Harry told her.

For a moment the young pirate thought Mal was going to throw the heavy mixing bowl at his head but she hesitated and Harry took a quick escape.

Instead of going back to his dorm Harry wondered further into Auradon Prep, towards prince Ben's room; the pirate knew the prince wouldn't be sleeping, he would be crowned king tomorrow, that's not the kind of excitment someone can sleep through.

"what a surprise!" Ben's face lit up but his eyes seemed tired, "what can I help you with," he squinted at his gold watch, "at this time in the morning."

Harry wasn't sure what to say to Ben, less than a month ago he'd been second in line for opening the barrier, for showing the posh idiots what real life was all about and proudly sail his father's ship around the huge harbour.

However now he didn't want any of the parents to come to Auradon, plus the thought of allowing Cruella anywhere near his little boyfriend again was a huge factor.

"nothing much, was just hoping I could offer a piece of advice for tomorrow." Harry said calmly.

"Oh." Ben breathed a sigh of relief, "anything would be great."

"bump up the security." Harry got straight to the point, "as in, if you think you have enough then double it. Triple it. If there is still floor space then you haven't got enough."

The golden prince frowned deeply, a tired brain trying to take in what Harry was saying, "but, why. Everything will be perfectly safe." he gave a sure smile.

Harry shook his head, "you need to do this Ben, you're going to be parading around the most powerful artifact without security."

"do you know something Harry?" Ben finally asked.

The young pirate sighed, slightly regetting coming to Ben's dorm, "just do it. Increase your sercurity." he said firmly before leaving.

Morning came too quickly, Harry hadn't slept and the rest of the villian kids had woken much too early; to pass the time the boys allowed Evie to flit around them with fancy clothes she had made.

"nervous babe?" Carlos whispered as Evie held two different shirts against Harry.

The convocations the pirate had had last night with both Mal and Ben were still echoing in his head but he pushed them aside, "course not, looking forward to seeing Uma and my father." he lied about seeing his father.

"I hope mother doesn't realise I've not been doing my usual routine." Evie mumbled through pins.

"think I'll keep my team playing to myself." Jay grumbled, fingering his Tourney uniform sadly.

Carlos scooped up Dude, strocking his brown fur, "good thing your fur is corse, mother won't want your coat."

Overall sadness swept the room, sickening dread swirling inside all of them, but they'd all decided to go through with the plan and there seemed to be no turning back.

Evie left to help Mal into her dress and the boys made their way to the magificent cathedral where the corrination would take place; the ceilings was so high Harry could hardly see the glorious paintings of fairytales and in pride of place was the Beauty and the Beast stainglass window bathing the whole place in magical light.

Harry was happy to see extra sercurity covering nearly every corner of the cathedral but it wasn't enough to stop the sickness in his stomach; the young pirate gripped Carlos's hand tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking around Carlos could see every Fairytale parents and their children, all dressed up to greet royalty, happy and expecting a wonderful time; not a single one of them knew that within moments the Villians would swarm around them.

In one hand he clenched Harry's hand so hard the young De Vil was sure his boyfriend couldn't feel his fingers anymore and tucked tightly under his other arm was an unusually quiet Dude.

Even Evie was quiet; Carlos had expected gushing over every gown or telling every living thing that she'd created Mal's dress from scratch.

At the head of the cathedral stood the proud King and Queen and Fairy GodMother, who was looking magical next to the magic wand.

Mal was standing awkwardly in her fancy gown, looking more glorious than Carlos had ever seen her, she was trying very hard not to look at the wand; the coverated item they had been working so had to obtain, it was within grabbing distance.

Music filled the air as Ben slowly walked down the centre, greeting each family happily, even sparing the villian kids a smile, before kneeling before Fairy GodMother.

"this is it." Carlos whispered, eyes trained souly on Mal, waiting for her to lunge forwards as the wand was unveilled but the purple haired girl remained unmoving.

From years of acting quickly upon a ships deck, and being able to avoid Uma's anger, Harry spotted movement instantly; it also helped that everyone was so entranced with the cerormony.

Instantly Harry was jumping over the barrier, barely getting out of Carlos's grip, landing within inches of the Pan family beneath him and scooped up the girl in purple before she made it fully up the stairs.

"let go!" she shouted, hitting at Harry feebily, one hand still reaching for the wand.

"Jane! What are you doing?" Mal hissed, looking alarmed.

GodMother's daughter weighed nothing in the young pirate's arms but she struggled and kicked, "nobody will help me, so I'll make myself beautiful!"

Harry suddenly took an unfortunate kick to the inner thigh and Jane wriggled from his arm but the pirate still had tight hold of her wrist and even Mal rushed forwards to nearly tackle Jane back.

Unfortunately the moment Jane touched the wand, clutched helplessly in her mother's shocked hands, it began to shake and spurt green lights.

"it's her supressed fairy magic." Mal harshly whispered, pulling Harry away, "it's making the magic unpridictable."

The young pirate had never seen real magic before, even Mal's little stuff she'd been doing for the other students; it was like a contained lightnight bolt, hot and dangerous but something was so attrative about it.

Carlos, Jay and Evie came running down the eisle, seeming unsure of what to do next, "grab the wand!" Evie mouthed to Mal.

"No." the purple haired girl mouthed back; Harry knew which side she'd chosen.

The wand was still jolting about the floor, nobody being able to touch it, not even Fairy GodMother but the magic was becoming stronger and soon it would destroy the barrier; the next biggest centre of magic.

"little dragon, grab it! Your magic is steadier." Harry told her firmly; Carlos's clear thinking was rubbing off on the young pirate.

For the first time since he'd know Mal, which was before he even met Uma, she looked doubtful.

"please Mal, before the barrier breaks." Carlos said.

Something clicked and Mal hitched up her long dress to grab at the dangerous artifact; it sparked in her fingers and made her eyes glow bright green.

"Mal!" Evie shot forwards as the magic didn't subside, and too grabbed the wand.

The once supressed magic within the next generation was beginning to pull back the power of the wand, and as Jay joined too, even Harry placed his hand upon it.

Carlos was the last to touch the wand, he had no magic but he cared deeply for his friends and wanted to give any kind of power he could.

The was a shattering rumble throught the cathedral, their magic wasn't enough to pull back the uncontrolled wand.

"The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one." Mal breathed, her arms beginning to shake with the force of two magical enterites fighting, "The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one." she repeated.

As Mal began to repeat herself quicker and louder Evie, Jay, Carlos and Harry began to copy her, chanting the pharse till their throats began to hurt.

The wand stopped shaking but started to become boiling hot but the group didn't let go.

Suddenly a magical blast pulsed through the cathedral, sending all the congrigation off their feet and the air from the villian kids lungs.

Silence followed the magical blast, everyone tried to find their barings and the villian kids untangled their strained, white knucked hands from the wand and breathed a sigh of relief.

"uh, Mal?" Ben approched them causiously, he neverously smiled, "that was amazing."

Slowly Mal reached out for Ben's hand, holding it nearly as tightly as she had done the wand, "I choose good Ben, I want to be happy." she told him sinerialy.

"and I'll do everything in my power to make that happen." Ben promised.

Harry cleared his throat, "what about us?" he asked.

"I think you have all proved yourself good, beyond any doubt." the king-to-be smiled kindly at them.

"what about our parents?" Evie whispered.

Mal momenterily let go of Ben's hand to grasp Evie's, "forget about them. You are so much more than what she taught you. You don't need a prince to be happy." her green eyes began to fill with tears, "being part of a team and victory pizza makes you happy, right Jay?" Mal smiled at the dark haired theif, who smiled coyly with a nod, "and I've never seen you happier than when you're with Dude." Mal gave a watery laugh with Carlos.

"you're all safe and wanted here." Ben told them.

"So, just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be? Because they're gonna be really, really mad." Carlos asked and Harry couldn't help laughing at his little boyfriend and wrapping him in a hug.

With little encouragement the crowning ceramony carried on, Ben was crowned King, with his parents looking on swelling with pride and he was greeted greatly by his kingdom.

Soon the silence with the cathedral was replaced with apised chatter, all sense of danger immediately gone; GodMother gently took the wand back, placing it securily back under it's magical dome.

"what do you think has happened on the Isle?" Carlos asked Harry at the party that followed the crowning.

"seems like something tried to break out." Harry hummed, enjoying the fancy food presented.

"yeah, like my mother." Mal commented as King Ben waltz passed them.

Carlos fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, "we'll have to ask Ben to bring over Uma and Gil, maybe some of the other kids."

Sighing deeply Harry thought fondly of Uma and of how much she'd hate all the goodness around Auradon, she'd even tease him about how soft the pirate had become but he also knew how much his captain had prized her Auradon television dramas and and fancy trinkets that came her way.

"weird to belong somwhere isn't it?" Carlos hummed and kissed his boyfriend happily on the cheek.

And they really did belong in Auradon; Evie's fashion skills were sort after, Jay's sports ability was praised, Harry's reasoning skills seemed to be getting better by the day and Carlos's skills with anything electronic flousished.

Less than a month later another batch of villian kids were escorted to Auradon; a certain pirate captain and blond bodyguard aboard.


End file.
